¡KARMA!
by Sake's Evil22
Summary: [Terminado] [ONE-SHOT] Solo había una explicación para la racha de mala suerte que ella tenía. ¡Karma! [Dedicado a los roedores de la madriguera del GE] [DDR] Los personajes pertenecen al anime SCC del Grupo CLAMP. [AE] Corregido y revisado por Xarito Herondale [BETA] FFAD en FanFiction Addiction (Twilight) ¡Gracias por su colaboración!


**[¡KARMA!]**

— ¡Lo siento, señorita Kinomoto!

—No se preocupe, señor Takashi, entiendo perfectamente la situación. ¡Gracias por todo!

La hermosa joven de unos impactantes ojos de color aceituna, sin prisa alguna salió de la pizzería en la que hasta hace poco laboraba como ayudante de cocina, ya que hace pocos minutos había sido notificada de su despido, debido a la venta del lugar a una franquicia más grande.

Se dirigió sin prisa al tocador del centro comercial, ignoró las miradas de las mujeres mientras ingresaba al tocador y miró su reflejo, entonces notó que el pañuelo de seda que cubría su calvicie estaba cayéndose, por lo que decidió quitárselo para cambiárselo y ponerse uno de un color más vivo.

La única ventaja de estar sin cabello era poder combinar los hermosos pañuelos de seda con sus atuendos. Iba lavarse las manos cuando una voz que le era familiar la sorprendió:

—Kinomoto, ¿eres tú?

La joven levantó la mirada y dijo con asombro:

— ¡Mihara! Esto es realmente una verdadera sorpresa.

Ambas mujeres se miraron con asombro y se abrazaron, entonces la hermosa mujer de cabellos rizados le dijo:

—Estoy de paso por la ciudad y tengo un par de horas antes de mi cita. ¿Te gustaría tomar algo conmigo? ¡Disculpa! ¿Qué le pasó a tu hermoso cabello? —Era inevitable no hacer esa pregunta.

Sakura sonrió con incomodidad, era una pregunta que no le gustaba responder; sin embargo, Rika Mihara, en época de preparatoria, fue una de las pocas amigas cercanas que tenía.

—No estoy enferma —aclaró inmediatamente al notar la cara de tristeza de su antigua compañera de clase.

Ese comentario intrigó a Rika, quien preguntó con suavidad:

— ¿Qué ha sido de tu vida?

Sakura se dio tiempo de lavarse las manos y al salir juntas del tocador le contestó:

—He pasado por algunas situaciones difíciles de manejar, eso es todo.

—Me sorprende verte en Tokio, pensé que te quedarías en Tomoeda después de la graduación.  
—Rika hizo una pausa cuando le señaló uno de los restaurantes que frecuentaba, ambas ingresaron al amplio restaurante, tomaron una mesa que tenía una vista maravillosa del lugar y finalmente preguntó—: Me llegó el rumor del divorcio de tus padres. ¿Es eso cierto o son chimes de la gente?

—Lamentablemente es cierto, pasó un año después que participaste del programa de intercambio.

— ¿Hablas cuándo teníamos 16 años?

— ¡Exacto! ¿Sabes los rumores?

—Escuché varios, si no tienes problemas en hablar de ellos y deseas contarme, me gustaría saber qué pasó.

Sakura sonrió con pesar, al recordar todo lo que había pasado, pero también recordó que Rika siempre fue la más madura y discreta de sus amigas, entonces dijo con suavidad:

—Mi madre descubrió que era lesbiana y mi padre descubrió su bisexualidad, todo se dio de forma paralela, ese era la razón de sus problemas y al final el divorcio fue inevitable.

Rika trató de disimular su desconcierto pero fracasó en el acto, Sakura se dio cuenta de eso, entonces dijo dejando filtrar el malestar que le causaba hablar del tema:

—Fue una época difícil, su divorcio nos sorprendió tanto a mí como a mi hermano Touya.

—Temo preguntar…

— ¡Adelante! Puedes hacerlo.

—Escuché que repetiste año. ¿Esa fue la razón?

—Una de ellas, mis padres nos dieron una sorpresa desagradable, sin duda la que me dejó perpleja fue saber que mi madre se iba casar con Sodomi Daidoji, la madre de Tomoyo Daidoji. ¿La recuerdas?

Esta vez Rika abrió y cerró la boca (literalmente hablando) ante tal revelación, entonces Sakura comentó con calma, luego de pedir un té helado porque su garganta se estaba secando:

—Mi madre y Sodomi se casaron hace dos años atrás; por la misma época mi padre confesó que él también tenía un amante, pero no iba a llegar a casarse con él.

— ¡Vaya! ¿Cómo tomaste tal revelación?

—Tuve un serio problema de depresión, que a la larga me trajo problemas en la escuela; además, para eso mi hermano Touya confesó su bisexualidad.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Cómo tomaron tus padres la noticia? ¿Qué dijo Tomoyo al respecto?

—Ellos no tenían moral para reclamarle nada a Touya. —Suspiró—. En cambio, Tomoyo no tuvo problema en aceptar esa situación, no le pareció extraño que mi madre se convirtiera en la pareja de su madre, Sodomi —. Sakura sonrió sin gracia, cuando dijo con firmeza—: Todo esto fue un completo… No tengo palabras para expresar por lo que pasé, no lo entendía, no lo entiendo cómo mi familia que era perfecta, de la noche a la mañana, pasó a ser una familia moderna carente de toda moral, decencia… En fin.

— ¿Odias a tus padres? ¿Odias a tu hermano?

—No los puedo odiar, después de todo son mi familia; sin embargo, ellos me causaron un gran mal. Fui la última en enterarme de todo, en esa época era tan ingenua; tenía problemas con las materias, mi novio de aquel entonces me dejó.

— ¿Qué pasó con Touya?

—Emigró, y hasta donde sé comparte departamento en París con Yue y Tomoyo.

Rika no sabía cómo preguntar, porque se le hizo extraño ese comentario, entonces Sakura comentó:

—Tomoyo también es bisexual, los tres andan juntos —.Suspiró— en fin, después del divorcio y cuando terminé la preparatoria, decidí venirme a Tokio para buscar trabajo y así alejarme de ellos.

— ¿Seguiste la universidad? Recuerdo que te gustaba mucho la cocina.

—Con mi primer trabajo pude alquilar mi primer departamento, uno pequeño pero me gustaba mucho y me inscribí en el primer semestre de gastronomía.

— ¡Eso es excelente! Estudiar lo que te gusta sin duda… ¿Por qué mueves la cabeza en un gesto negativo?

—La carrera fue suspendida, en la universidad se dieron ciertas irregularidades, me faltaba pocas semanas para terminar el semestre cuando nos dieron la noticia que teníamos que buscar otra universidad porque la nuestra iba entrar en auditoría y el Ministerio de Educación la iba clausurar, todo se dio de forma abrupta.

— ¡Vaya! Eso es mala suerte, pero puedes inscribiste en otra universidad.

—Debo esperar hasta el próximo año, perdí todo lo invertido, y de paso, en esa época, la empresa en la que estaba que formaba parte de una cadena de restaurantes quebró, hasta donde sé hubo un fuerte desfalco.

Rika sonrió con pesar, entonces le preguntó antes de tomar su capuchino:

— ¿Conseguiste otro trabajo o estás buscando uno?

—Conseguí un segundo trabajo, en una pizzería de este centro comercial, pero me acaban de despedir, porque al ser una de las empleadas que ingreso recién, con la absorción de una franquicia más grande, salieron los nuevos empleados y es una lástima porque justo necesitaba cambiarme de departamento.

— ¿Cómo así?

—Me llegó la notificación de desalojo, el edificio en el que vivía será expropiado por parte del ayuntamiento para construir un hospital.

— ¡Oh por Dios! ¿Qué clase de mala suerte es esta? Necesitas urgente ir donde una bruja para que te cambie esa suerte. ¡Está fatal!

Sakura sonrió con calma al notar las expresiones de desconcierto, y dijo en un tono divertido:

—Creo que es el karma, seguro que en mi otra vida fui una bruja, muy pero muy mala y ahora las estoy pagando—.Ella reía con gracia de su propia desgracia, contagiando a Rika con su humor burlesco.

Al terminar de reír Rika preguntó:

—No sé si sea buena idea preguntar —tuvo cuidado al señalar la cabeza de Sakura, entonces ella dijo en un tono divertido, porque se dio cuenta que Rika quería preguntar eso primero antes que todo, era solo cuestión de tiempo que toque el tema:

—Hace medio año, compré una línea para hacer crecer el cabello de forma rápida. ¿Recuerdas que siempre lo llevaba corto en la preparatoria?

—Claro que me acuerdo, siempre te quejabas que no te crecía —comentó Rika con una suave sonrisa, entonces Sakura se tocó su cabeza y dijo con un tono burlesco:

—Compré una línea de champú y cremas, que en lugar de hacer crecer el cabello, a los tres días me dejó completamente calva—.Ante ese comentario Rika empezó a reír fuertemente y ya con lágrimas en los ojos comentó:

— ¡Oh por Dios! Sakura, las cosas que te han pasado están una peor que otra, no sé cómo te puedes reír con tantas desgracias juntas.

Sakura aún seguía riendo cuando dijo en un tono divertido:

—La risa es una gran terapia, pero eso no es la peor parte de la historia.

— ¡OMG! ¿Todavía hay más? —preguntó Rika con asombro, entonces Sakura dijo entre risas:

—La compañía anunció el retiro de sus productos en el mercado local, por tener un químico que hacer caer el cabello, y para evitar que los consumidores los demandaran nos indemnizó con una cantidad generosa de dinero debido a las consecuencias colaterales a parte de la pérdida del cabello, si te contara el sinnúmero de revisiones médicas a las que tuve que ir, no terminaría de contar nunca mi relato.

— ¿Indemnización? Al menos algo positivo salió de todo eso. ¡Eso es excelente! ¿Qué hiciste con el dinero?

—Lo invertí en comprar un departamento, mi idea era alquilarlo y tener una entrada fija cada mes, hasta que consiguiera un trabajo que me permitiera cubrir mis gastos y, por supuesto, pagar mis estudios universitarios.

— ¡Felicitaciones, Sakura! Sin duda esa decisión fue acertada porq… ¿Por qué sonríes de esa forma?

—Porque por un vecino y su descuido, se dio un incendio en mi piso y mi departamento, se quemó con todas las cosas que tenía adentro.

— ¡OMG! Sakurita, eso es… ¡terrible! ¿Dime que el seguro te pagó por el siniestro?

—El seguro estaba en trámite, así que como no tenía perdí todo. Bueno, pero las cosas mejorarán, estoy pensando que Dios me ha puesto estas pruebas, estoy en tiempo de las vacas flacas, según la Biblia…

— ¡Espera! ¿Dios? ¿No eras agnóstica? ¿Desde cuándo eres cristiana?

—Conocí a un chico, de hecho fue mi novio por unos meses, me invitó a la Iglesia católica y me gustó, entonces me bauticé. Empecé a leer la Biblia.

—Eso no me lo esperaba. ¿Te ha servido de algo la religión?

— ¡No! Pero me da hace sentir una paz y me permite entender algunas cosas. En fin, quiero creer que estoy en una época difícil pero seguro mejorará, quiero pensar eso.

—Realmente te admiro, con todo lo que te ha pasado yo ya me hubiera suicidado—. Ante ese comentario, Sakura no pudo evitar reír, entonces se animó a preguntar:

— ¿Qué ha sido de ti? ¿Cómo estás?

Rika se mordió la lengua para no pecar de imprudente, le parecía un desatino hablar de su fabulosa vida, cuando su amiga había pasado por tantas cosas negativas y dijo sin pensar:

—Estoy estudiando mercadeo y la cadena de restaurantes Li me ha contratado para hacer la publicidad, ellos vieron uno de mis proyectos en la feria que hizo mi universidad y es una gran oportunidad para mí, aunque el dueño y chef principal es —suspiró— una persona exigente y difícil de tratar, peor trabajar para él, aunque la parte salariar es muy buena.

— ¡Qué suerte tienes, amiga! Trabajar para esa cadena es muy pero muy bueno.

— ¿Por qué no aplicas ahí?

—Es difícil entrar ahí si uno no es un chef titulado, a parte necesitas una buena recomendación.

—No prometo nada, pero tal vez pueda ayudar.

— ¡Gracias, Rika! ¿Deseas que te dé mi número de móvil?

— ¡Claro! —Rika se quedó callada al ver a su amiga sacar un móvil Alcatel modelo Kyocera del año 99 y preguntó con curiosidad:

— ¿Por qué tienes esa reliquia?

—Porque he perdido mis móviles anteriores, tuve un I-pad pero un gordito se sentó en él cuando iba en el tren bala y la rompió —rio divertida—, descuido mío.

— ¡OMG! ¿Te pasa con frecuencia?

— ¡Más o menos! He perdido, iPhone en el tren, en el taxi y por último hasta mi BlackBerry me lo robaron en el banco. En fin —Sakura alzo sus hombros y señaló con diversión—, parece que la tecnología no se hizo para mí.

Tanto ella como Rika empezaron a reír, la forma de relatar sus desgracias la hacía en un tono que pecaba de divertido. Luego de eso, la conversación siguió en torno a sus antiguos compañeros de clases, sin duda un día que terminaba diferente para la hermosa joven calva de ojos verdes.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**[Días después]**

Eran menos de las 6:00 am, cuando el fastidioso timbre del móvil de Sakura la hizo despertar de mal humor, entonces contestó:

—Kinomoto al habla. ¿Quién tiene la osadía de llamar tan temprano? —Bostezó. No quería contestar de esa forma pero aún estaba oscuro y ella estaba más dormida que despierta.

— ¡Buenos días! ¿Hablo con la señorita Sakura Kinomoto? Soy Li Xiaoláng, de la cadena de restaurantes Li.

Sakura terminó de despertar, cuando preguntó con asombro:

— ¿Señor Li? ¿Por qué me llama? —Pensó que el hombre detrás de la línea la había llamado por error.

—La señorita Mihara nos habló de usted y estoy en Tokio para seleccionar en persona al personal que va laborar en mi nuevo restaurante. Apunte la dirección que le voy a dar, debe venir a las 6:45 am, que empiezo con las entrevistas. Si no es puntual se queda fuera.

Sakura lejos de molestarse por el tono imperativo del hombre, se apresuró a tomar nota, y cuando el hombre cortó la llamada, dijo en voz alta mientras se levantaba de la cama:

—Debo llamar a Rika, para agradecerle por haberme recomendado — . Sonrío con suavidad al pensar que su suerte estaba a punto de cambiar, nada más alejado de la realidad.

Primero, trasladarse al norte de la ciudad a esa hora en tren bala no fue nada fácil, le tocó ir parada pero dado su pañuelo en la cabeza, una mujer le cedió el asiento. Eso fue un error, porque luego se sentó junto a ella un señor obseso que prácticamente la tenía contra la ventana, pero eso poco le importó.

Después de buscar con calma, logró ingresar al amplio restaurante, quedó perpleja por lo elegante que era, cuando notó la presencia de varias personas de un porte imponente, incluido niños, iba a decir algo cuando un anciano con unas extrañas ropas chinas se acercó a ella y le dijo:

— ¡Buenos días! ¿La señorita viene por la entrevista de trabajo?

Sakura miró al señor y luego de sonreír con suavidad le dijo:

— ¡Buenos días! Me citaron para las 6:45 am—. Sakura notó la mirada del hombre sobre ella y al ver su semblante serio, señaló con calma:

—No estoy enferma, me corté el cabello porque perdí una apuesta.

Ella no deseaba mentir, pero ponerse a explicar todo lo que le había pasado iba hacer una historia sin fin, el anciano pareció creer su historia y contestó con la amabilidad que lo caracterizaba:

—Es la primera en llegar, pase por favor.

Sakura lo siguió sin decir palabra alguna, pero cuando llegó a la amplia cocina se quedó sin palabras. Un apuesto hombre de un tamaño realmente imponente, estaba con cuchillo en mano descuartizando a varios conejos, hasta ahora iba un total siete conejos, entonces la miró y dijo en japonés, con su acento chino:

— ¿Quién es la joven, Wei?

—La señorita Kinomoto.

Xiaoláng separó de un solo tajo la cabeza de uno de los conejos muertos, lo que causó una expresión de horror en Sakura, y le dijo en un tono mal intencionado:

— ¿Ha preparado conejo?

Ella era incluso vegetariana, nunca antes había comido carnes, ni menos preparado platos con carne, a pesar que sabía que en su carrera los iba tener que preparar.

Xiaoláng pareció entender su dilema y dijo con diversión, incluso hasta Wei se sorprendió al ver esa sonrisa en él:

— ¿Acaso no sabe cocinar conejo? ¿Por qué no tiene cabello? —Si de algo carecía el hombre era de tener tacto para preguntar algo, entonces Sakura, una vez superada su repulsión al ver tanta sangre y conejos destripados, dijo en un tono suave pero firme:

—Creo que no soy la persona que usted necesita para el puesto.

—Eso lo decido yo. ¿Sabe cocinar o no?

—Sé cocinar, he tomado cursos de cocina vegetariana y en repostería, pero casi nunca he preparado comidas con carnes y, además, estoy recién empezando la universidad—. Ella no quería entrar en detalle de lo sucedido en la universidad que estudiaba.

Xiaoláng limpió su cuchillo y preguntó sin tino alguno, mientras empezaba a despellejar a otro conejo con saña:

— ¿Por qué está calva?

—Le dije al señor que había perdido una apuesta y tuve que cortarme el cabello.

— ¿Eso es cierto? —preguntó con interés porque él no creyó ese comentario.

— ¡No! La verdad es que hace medio año compré una línea de champú y cremas para hacer crecer el cabello de forma rápida, pero a los tres días me dejó completamente calva y…

Sakura se calló al notar al anciano y al apuesto hombre reírse de sus desgracias, aunque el tema era serio pero por la forma que la contaba los hizo reír, de hecho, siempre le pasaba eso cuando contaba sus tragedias personales, por el tono que ella usaba.

Xiaoláng al terminar de reír, dijo sin vacilar:

—Necesito hacerle una prueba, prepare un desayuno. ¿Tiene problema en preparar un desayuno americano? ¿Sabe todo lo que lleva?

—El que tenga preferencia por ser vegetariana no significa que no pueda hacer otros platillos que tenga productos cárnicos o sus derivados, puedo prepara el desayuno—dijo ella con confianza, algo que definitivamente agradó a los hombres, entonces Xiaoláng sin dejar de masacrar a los pobres conejos muertos, dijo en un tono imperativo:

—Wei, dale el equipo la señorita Kinomoto, es la primera persona que voy entrevistar.

—Como usted disponga.

Al final del desayuno y luego de conocer a breves rasgos en que se especializaba la señorita Kinomoto, Xiaoláng dijo en voz alta:

—Todo ha estado delicioso, este ha sido uno de los mejores desayunos que he comido en mi vida, tendrá mi respuesta al final de esa semana.

—Gracias, señor Li, permiso.

Sakura salió del lugar y por primera vez en días, una sonrisa confiada se cruzó en su rostro, entonces dijo en voz baja:

— ¿Será que lo logré? Creo que mi suerte está a punto de cambiar, quiero pensar eso.

Esta vez no tenía prisa por llegar a su departamento, el día estaba fresco para caminar.

Sin duda un día para recordar.

**[Fin]**


End file.
